How Time Changes
by GoldenEnderHawk
Summary: Max Caulfield, a regular girl who possesses the power to reverse time and change her mistakes. After going to Blackwell for some time, she doesn't realise just how much a certain teacher likes her. Chloe wants Warren to be with Max, but Max doesn't want Warren. She wants someone else. Someone who no one would've expected to steal this girl's heart. [Max/Jefferson] M in some chaps.
1. Chapter 1 : Chloe being Chloe

**A/N:**

 **NEEEEW FANFICTION!**

 **Life Is Strange fanfiction - Ship: Jefferfield (Mark Jefferson/Max Caulfield)**

 **Hope you enjoy the first chapter of: How Time Changes**

 **Set after episode 1 (Alternate Universe, nothing that happened in episode 2 and onwards has happened, but everything in episode 1 has.)**

 _Max's POV_

I walked into Mr. Jefferson's class room, ten minutes before class started. Most of the class were already in the room, including Kate and the devil herself, Victoria. Nathan was also in the room, like he is every morning, sitting with Victoria. I shoved both of my hands in my pockets as I headed towards my desk at the back of the room, I sat down in the chair and took my camera out of my bag and placed it on the desk.

"Hey, Kate." I said over to her. She was drawing something on a small piece of paper, she looked up at me and replied,

"Hey, Max."

"What are you drawing?" I asked as I leaned back in my chair.

"Oh it's- er- nothing." She stuttered. I decided not to ask again, considering that she is quite a shy person who doesn't like to share a lot of things. I sighed as I looked at the clock, 8 minutes before class starts. I do like photography but I have to admit, the last few classes have been a bit boring. I heard Victoria and Nathan whispering to each other, god knows what about, some crazy scheme for the Vortex club no doubt. Just then, the familiar blue-haired girl walked into the class room, I wonder why she's here.

"Yo, Max!" Chloe said as she set on the edge of my desk. I looked at her and she was glaring at Nathan, I mean... Nathan DID almost shoot her in a bathroom. Nathan glared back, luckily he couldn't do anything because of all the people who would witness his acts. I coughed,

"Er hey. Why exactly are you here?" I asked.

"What? Can't I come visit once in a while?" She replied.

"No. No you can't. How did you even get in the building? You don't even go to this school!" I questioned.

"It's not like this school has any high end security. The ONLY security I've seen around here is my step-douche." I smiled at her and then I looked up at the clock once more, 2 minutes until class. That's when Victoria spoke up,

"Who the hell let 'that' in the building." She said, directed at Chloe. Chloe stood up and said,

"What?!"

"Chloe... Don't-" I was cut off by the bell ringing and Mr. Jefferson walking in with the rest of the class. Chloe seemed to completely forget about what Victoria said as she smiled at me and said,

"Woah. Hot teacher alert." Chloe waggled are eyebrows at me.

"Shut up, Chloe." I said as I ran my hand over my face. I feel like Chloe has a crush on Jefferson...

"Everyone who isn't in my class. Get out." Mr. Jefferson said as he started to flick through some papers. Nathan and a few others started to leave the class. "And that INCLUDES people who don't even go to this school." He said as he glared at Chloe.

"Whatever, man." Chloe said as she started to walk out, "Catch ya later, Max. Have fun in your nerd class." She said to me as bounced out of the room. Once everyone who wasn't apart of this class left, Mr. Jefferson walked over to the door and shut it. He then walked into the middle of the room and did the normal routine of making sure everyone was here, and of course everyone was. He started the lesson by talking about the Vortex party,

"Now. As you all know, the Vortex Party is in two days and I will be announcing the winner of the Everday Hero contest. You all until tomorrow to submit a photo... Now, onto the lesson." I kinda zoned out about 30 minutes in, he was talking about how different angles affect the picture and how the lighting can bring a whole new life into the image. Same old same old.

 _2 hour later_

Finally. The bell went off. Everyone instantly stood up and started to flood out of the classroom. Except for Victoria who was talking to Mr. Jefferson and Kate who was still drawing at her desk. As I was about to leave the room Mr. Jefferson called to me,

"Max! Before you go, I want to talk to you about your... friend." He said, referring to Chloe. As I walked towards Victoria and Jefferson, Victoria scoffed before leaving the classroom.

"What about her Mr. Jefferson?" I asked. He sighed before saying,

"Who is she for a start?" He questioned.

"She's a former student, you may have heard of her, Chloe Price?"

"Hmm. I remember reading a file with that name name on. What happened? She seemed like she was doing well in school."

"To be honest, I'm not sure. Maybe it was because of stress." I replied whilst folding my arms. Mr. Jefferson also folded his arms as he glared at something out the window. I turned my head to look at what he was looking at. It was Chloe standing outside the window. Mr. Jefferson looked at me and all I did was shrug. He unfolded his arms with a loud sigh before placing a hand on my shoulder and saying,

"I'll let it go this time. But she can't be in the building during school time." He said with a softened voice.

"Um, okay." I said as he removed his hand from my shoulder. "I'll see you later, Mr. Jefferson."

"See you later, Max." He replied. I walked out of the classroom and shut the door, only to be met with Victoria.

"Stay away from Mark." She said to me. "He's mine." She said with an aggressive tone. I rolled my eyes before saying,

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You KNOW what I'm talking about. If anyone's gonna get with Mr. Jefferson, it's gonna be me."

"Or is it gonna be me?" Chloe said jokingly as she walked towards us. "And don't think I forgot about what you said earlier." Chloe stated as she looked at Victoria.

"God. Whatever." Victoria simply said before walking towards Nathan, Courtney and Taylor. The 'cool' kids, as some would call them. I just call them a bunch of assholes.

"I'm SO gonna kick that bitch's ass." Chloe said, smirking.

"Chloe you can't BE here." I sighed as I started to drag her down the hallways towards the exit.

"And why not?" She asked as we reached the exit. "You and Jefferson wanna be aloooone?" She said as she poked my side.

"What? No! That's just gross..." I trailed off. "It's like most schools. You can't just walk into a school you don't go to."

"Whatever. This place hella sucks anyways. I'm only here for the 'hot' teachers." Chloe said smiling, as she opened the door and left the building. I rolled my eyes before leaving aswell. Right outside the exit, Warren stood there looking down at his phone.

"Oh. Hey Max." Warren said as he put his phone in his back pocket.

"Hey Warrren." I replied.

"Woah Max. You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend." Chloe said as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"What?" I questioned. "He's not my boyfriend." I said seriously.

"Whatever you say." She said with a small laugh.

"Who's your friend Max?" Warren said, trying to change the subject.

"Chloe. Chloe Price." Chloe said as she patted Warren's shoulder.

"Um okay. I'm just a good friend of Max's." Warren corrected her. After introductions, we started to walk around the site.


	2. Chapter 2 : Jefferson?

**A/N:**

 **Sorry I didn't update sooner! My computer is being fixed so I have to write the chapters on my phone and it takes a lot longer!**

 **Once this story gets a few chapters going I will start writing MAYBE Max/Nathan or Chloe/Nathan fics. MAYYBEEE...**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

Max's POV

I sat in my dorm on my bed staring at the ceiling, just thinking. It was a Saturday morning, I looked at the time on my phone, it only read 10:30am, this was gonna be a long day, in addition to the previous days.

It's been a long two days... a VERY long two days... Victoria is still being her bitchy-self, Nathan is still be an asshole, Chloe is still being... Well... Chloe, Jefferson is still being an awesome teacher, can't believe that we have the pleasure of having a professional photographer as a teacher. And Chloe wasn't wrong about what she said, he IS hot for a teacher, that's why almost every girl at Blackwell isn't trying to get in his pants. But he can be annoying as he's been pressuring me into giving him my entry for the everyday hero contest, but obviously it was too late to enter now considering that the vortex party was tonight, and he was announcing the winner there, even though the deadline was 1pm I still don't think there is any point in submitting.

It's weird now, the vortex club are already planning more parties in advance and I even heard Nathan talking about having a vortex part once every two months. God if that happens it's gonna be chaos.

The person who has been annoying me the most was Warren, he's asking me to be his 'date' for the party, but all I can see in him is a really good friend. That's it. I should let him down lightly. Obviously I have been denying his requests to go with him to the vortex party. To be honest, I don't even want to go, but I will go for the hell of it, could be fun.

*knock knock*

I sighed before getting up from the bed and walk towards the door. I open it up and come face to face with the blue-haired girl herself. She pushed herself by me and walked into my room. Chloe WAS allowed on campus, just not in the actual school building.

"Wow. Yeah, sure you can just come in without asking or anything..." I said as I shut the door and sat on the bed

"Yea yea. Anyways, I heard that there's gonna be a hella cool party tonight! Why haven't you mentioned it?" She asked as she walking around my room and started looking through drawers and boxes.

"I don't even wanna go to it! It's a 'vortex' party, the worst kind of party. Everyone getting overly drunk, having sex in the bathrooms and all the VIPs just act like stuck-up assholes!" I replied.

"The 'getting drunk' part sounds fun, I guess," Chloe said as she started to flick through some of my previous photos I had taken. "Are you sure you don't wanna go? I do, sounds hella awesome!"

"Since when do you like parties?"

"You haven't seen me for five years Max, I like a lot of new things."

"What, like drugs?" I said while glaring at her.

"Wow, why you acting like an ass, Max?" She asked with concern.

"Sorry sorry, I've just been having a rough time at Blackwell, with pretty much all the the vortex party on my ass. And with Mr. Jefferson pressuring me into giving him my entry for the contest. I just feel like shit." I groaned as I rubbed my eyes.

"Jefferson... Is he the hot one?" Chloe asked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Chloe!"

"Come on Max, don't bullshit me. I can see that you have an interest in him. Or would you rather be with that nerdy guy, Warren?"

"I don't like Warren like that. He might like me but I only see him as a good friend."

"Are you guys friends with benefits?" She asked with a smirk.

"No fucking way! What's wrong with you?" I said. Chloe chuckled before standing up and saying,

"Let's go Max!"

"Wh-what where?"

"Inside the swimming pool building! I wanna see what the party is gonna look like, I wanna be prepared for when we go later!"

"You're going to the Vortex party? I don't even think you're allowed." I stated.

"I'm allowed to go if I'm your date right? So I'll be your date instead of that Warren guy! Perfect? Perfect." Before I even got a say in this, she already left the room, I rolled my eyes before grabbing my camera off of my desk and putting it in my bag.

"Hurry up slowpoke!" I heard Chloe shout from down the hall.

"Alright! I'm coming!" I exited my dorm room and walked towards Chloe.

"Come on! We're burning daylight, Maxine!"

"Don't call me that..." Chloe smiled before we both exited the building. As we opened the door, there stood Mr. Jefferson at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ah. Max, just the person I wanted to talk to!" He exclaimed. Chloe looked at me with that... 'Look', as if to say 'he wants you'. I shoved Chloe down the stairs.

"I'll meet you there, Max!" She said as she ran away towards the swimming pool building. (A/N: No clue what it's actually called!) Asshole.

"Max. You know what I'm here to talk about..." He trailed off. I looked around the area and I noticed that me and Jefferson were the only ones here. Where was everyone? Probably all preparing for the vortex party.

"Yeah. It's about my entry isn't it?" I guessed. He nodded in confirmation.

"I really think that you should put your work out there, Max. You definitely have a gift." He said in a calm tone as he placed his hand on my shoulder like he did a few days ago. It was kinda awkward, but I'm not gonna like, it did feel nice as he started to rub my shoulder.

"Erm I gotta go. Chloe might be waiting for me." He removed his hand and sighed,

"Come on Max. Submit a photo, then you'll be given the chance to go to San Francisco and become an even better photographer!" He said. It would be cool to improve my skill by going with Mr. Jefferson to San Francisco. Maybe I should enter, I mean, I still have two hours to enter, maybe I could just use a previous photo I have taken.

"I actually have my entry." I said.

"Really?" He asked with a shocked expression.

"Yeah. It's in my room. I could go grab it if you want."

"That would be great, Max. I really think you have the potential to become a professional." He complimented.

"Thanks, Mr. Jefferson." I said before going back into the dorm.

I slowly walked towards my room at the end of the hall, god Chloe is gonna kill me at how late I am. I opened my door and walked in, I went straight to a box that was sitting on my desk, It contained most of my photos that I took. I sat at the desk and emptied the contents of the box onto the desk. I looked at the pile of photos and started to look through them.

"Some of these are crap. How can I show these to Mr. Jefferson?" I said to myself. I looked between two photos on the desk. Hmm which one?

I then heard my door click, I quickly looked behind me and saw none other than Mr. Jefferson standing there.

"Er- M-Mr. Jefferson?" I questioned with concern.


	3. Chapter 3 : Don't do that again

**A/N:**

 **I just realised how many mistakes were actually in the previous chapter, oh my god... SORRRRYYY!**

 _Max's POV_

I had a feeling that something was going to happen.

"Er what are you doing in here?" I asked. He looked around the room, taking a quick glance at my photos on the wall. "Are you even allowed to be in here?" I questioned with a hint of worry.

"Well... I wanted to see some of your photos..." he said as he walked towards me. He looked at all the photos on my desk that were scattered around. I gulped nervously.

"Er th-this is my entry." I stuttered as I handed him a photo. He took it from my hand and inspected it, he grinned before putting it in his back pocket.

"Good. I best be off then." He said as he walked towards my door. He suddenly stopped and said, "Oh. Just ONE more thing."

"And wh-what would that be?" I asked as I stood up from my chair. He turned around to face me and walked towards me quickly before putting one hand on my cheek and pressing his lips to mine. I was in total shock. WHAT. THE. FUCK. WAS. HAPPENING. He pulled away to look at my expression. My mouth was slightly open with shock.

"Have a nice day, Max." He said calmy before leaving the room. He shut my door as he left. My mouth was still open in shock. Sh-should I just rewind and stop this from happening? I slowly raised my right hand and watched the scene play out again, but this time in reverse. I lowered my hand and Jefferson would be in the room in about 20 seconds. I quickly ran out of the room and shut the door behind me, I saw Mr. Jefferson walking towards me.

"Hey, Mr. Jefferson! Here's my entry!" I quickly said as I handed him the photo, "Have a nice day!" I said awkwardly before walking past him and leaving the building. I have to get to Chloe now. I walked towards the swimming pool and saw Chloe talking to Justin outside the door.

"Mad Max! What took you so long? Were you banging Mark or something?" She said as Justin walked away. My eyes went wide before walking into the building with Chloe close behind. A few members from the Vortex club were inside, including Nathan, Victoria and Courtney. I managed to get onto the VIP list by relating with Courtney, but I have a feeling that Victoria will just take me off of it.

"What are you doing here, Caulfield?" Nathan asked. I sighed. Chloe replied,

"None of your business, Prescott!" Nathan narrowed his eyebrows.

"Ugh, why are you here? YOU aren't allowed to go to the Vortex Party anyways." Victoria stated as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Actually. You ARE allowed to bring a 'date', as you kids call it nowadays." Of course it was Mr. Jefferson who said that. I turned around and saw him walk towards us, "Now. I have all of the entries for the Everyday Heroes contest and I'm still going through them to decide on the winner." He then looked down at his watch, "It's almost midday. So I hope you are all ready for the Vortex Party tonight, we will be opening the doors at around 10pm and closing them at 3am." Everyone nodded and before Victoria could 'flirt' with Jefferson, Nathan pulled her away. Chloe started to walk around the pool, I was about to follow but Jefferson grabbed my arm. He whispered in my ear, "Don't do that again."

"Wh-wha-" I stuttered.

"You KNOW what I am talking about." He said firmly before letting my arm go and walking out of the building. He doesn't- Is he referring to me 'rewinding'? No. Even if he did know I could rewind he wouldn't have known that I had! Or could he-

"Max! What's up?" Warren exclaimed as he walked towards me.

"Oh, hey, Warren. Nothing much, Chloe wanted to scope out the venue for the Vortex Party." I folded my arms, "How you doing?"

"Er- well I wanted to ask you something. Would you er- perhaps wanna go to the party 'with' me tonight?"

Did Warren BASICALLY just ask me to be his date to the party. I don't think I should, besides, Chloe is technically my 'date', but that's only because she isn't allowed to go unless she's my guest. And besides, I only see Warren as a REALLY good friend, he was one of the first people who I actually became friends with when I first joined Blackwell. I should let him down lightly.

"Er Max, you still there?" He asked, waving his hand in front of my face. I must've gotten lost in thought.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Warren, I'm kinda already going with someone." I said whilst rubbing the back of my neck.

"Okay. That's cool, well I'll er- see you later or something." He trailed off as he left the building. I know that he has a HUGE crush on me, but he'll get over it and besides, Brooke likes Warren, maybe they'll hit it off.

"Max! Let's go back to your dorm and chill, I can get you ready for the Vortex Party. Hopefully, it will be hella cool!" Chloe cheered as she walked towards me. I nodded before we headed off towards the dorms.

I'm still worried about what Mr. Jefferson said. _'Don't do that again.'_

 _What did he mean?_

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for a short chapter :'( Next chapter will be the Vortex Party and it will be longer!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Mysteries and Food

**A/N: I've been getting a lot of demand for a new chapter so here it is! I'm sorry for not updating sooner! I have college to worry about AND I have two youtube channels to tend to AND a wattpad account! My internet life is pretty crazy! Anyways, enjoy!**

Max's POV

"Max! Earth to Max!" Chloe shouted, waving her hand in front of my face. I was still in shock after the Jefferson incidence. Chloe and I were sitting inside my dorm and the Vortex party was in 15 minutes.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Just lost in thought." I replied as I stood up from my bed. I took my camera out of my bag and examined it.

"You better take some hella cool photos of me at the party, Max!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Trust me, I will." Chloe adjusted her hat as she said,

"Alright. Lets go!"

"We'll be fifteen minutes early." I stated. She shrugged,

"Who cares? I wanna be the first one there, get a look at the finished venue!"

"Chloe... Should we really be going? It's just a stupid Vortex party. They're all the same. People get drunk and people do stupid things. That's it." Chloe glared at me,

"Are you being serious? We're going. I hate the Vortex club but who can pass up on free drugs and drinks?" She said. I sighed before picking my bag up and I put my camera inside of it. I then put the bag on and headed for the door. I opened the door and opposite me was Victoria who was just leaving her room with Courtney and Taylor. Chloe followed me out of my room, she closed the door behind her.

"Oh look. If it isn't Max Caulfield and her drug addicted friend." Victoria said as she folded her arms.

"Hey hey! Chase, eyes on me." Chloe said to Vic. Victoria lost her gaze on me as she looked at Chloe. Chloe flipped her off as she said, "Shut up."

Taylor groaned before saying, "You better not ruin this party, Max."

"How did you even get on the VIP list?" Victoria questioned. I folded my arms. Silent.

"I put her on there." Courtney said.

"What?!" Victoria asked as she looked at Courtney.

"I'm in charge of who goes on the list, Victoria." Courtney stated. Victoria sighed as she walked off towards the exit. Taylor and Courtney followed her.

"Screw those guys, Max. I hope THEY don't ruin the party," Chloe said as she walked to the exit. I followed her,

"Why are you so dead set on going to this party? We could go somewhere else! Like the lighthouse or the diner or something." I said as I pulled my phone out. The time was 7:49pm, the party started at 8pm. Chloe groaned before turning around to face me,

"Like I said before. Free drinks. Free drugs. And I haven't been to big party in a while." She started, "We'll stay for half an hour so I can stock up on drinks and then we'll head to the diner. It doesn't close until 10pm tonight anyways."

"Fine!" I accepted.

We exited the dorms and outside stood a number of different people waited for the doors to the party to be opened. I surveyed the crowd and saw Jefferson talking to Madsen. Jefferson took a quick glance at me with a smirk before he continued his conversation with Madsen. That sent a shiver down my spine.

"Hey, Mad Max. You feeling okay? You don't look too hot." Chloe said.

"Yeah. I'm fine, just these stupid powers are messing with me." I replied. Chloe nodded with response. A few minutes later, the doors were open and people were flooding inside.

"You can wait out here if you want. I'll go get some bottles then meet you back out here," Chloe suggested. I nodded,

"Sure. But hurry up please." I said.

"Damn. I was really looking forward to a hella cool picture of me being taken!" Chloe smirked.

"I'll take one of you when you come back out." I told her.

"Awesome." She replied before following the rest of the crowd inside. I leaned against the wall. I then heard footsteps coming from around the corner. Oh please don't be-

"Max!" Jefferson.

"Oh erm- hey Mr. Jefferson." I stuttered.

"Why aren't you inside?" He asked.

"I don't really feel like going to the Vortex party. Chloe's coming back out in a minute, she just wanted to check the place out." I said.

"Well that's too bad! I'm gonna be announcing the winner to the everyday Heroes contest later at around 11pm." He said.

"Erm... well I'll er- be there at 11 to see who wins I guess." I replied. Then he just looked at me. With some unexplainable look in his eyes. He took one step forwards which instantly made me put my right hand up, causing time to rewind 20 seconds backwards. I stopped rewinding and I heard Jefferson shout from around the corner,

"Max Caulfield! I told you not to do that again!" He quickly came from around the corner towards me.

"Wh-What?" I asked.

"You. Know. What." He said with a sinister tone. I gulped,

"How could you possibly know about my powers."

"It's very complex, Max." He said as he placed a hand on my shoulder and then removed it as more footsteps approached. "I guess I can explain it to you another time... You're friend is coming." Chloe then came out of the doors with a bag slung over her shoulder. Probably filled with endless amounts of drinks and drugs.

"Hellllo Mark." Chloe said with a smirk.

"Miss Price." Jefferson said simply.

"I miss anything good?" Chloe asked.

"I was just telling Max about the Everyday Heroes contest." He said. I was at a loss for words.

"Err- Y-yeah. He wanted us to come back later at 11 to see who the winner is." I stuttered.

"Sounds good to me." She said. She then grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the parking lot, "Come on! Let's get outta here!"

"See you two later." Jefferson said. I sighed as we reached Chloe's truck. I got into the passenger side as she climbed into the driver's seat. She threw the bag onto the back seat.

"Are you okay, Max?" She asked with concern. I shook my head slightly,

"I'll tell you about it when we get to the diner." I said. Chloe started the truck up and drove away from the school.

Chloe parked her car next to the Two Whales diner. We headed towards the door and entered, there were only two people in there, considering the time. Chloe and I took our seats at our usual booth as Joyce came over to us.

"Max? Chloe? I thought you two were going to some party?" She asked.

"Yeah. It was lame, decided to come here instead and just talk and drink coffee." Chloe said. Joyce sighed before saying,

"You two want some food?" She asked.

"Yes please, Joyce." I said with a smile. She returned the smile as she walked away towards the kitchen. Chloe then looked me in the eyes and said,

"What's up, Max? Does it have something to do with Mark?" She asked. I sighed before saying,

"He... knows about my powers Chloe." I said.

"Wh- Really? How?" She asked, shocked.

"I don't know!" I started, "he knows WHEN I use it aswell! It's really confusing." I said as I leaned back and rubbed my forehead.

"Have you asked him about how he knows?" I shook my head,

"No. He was about to tell me before you came out of the party." I stated. Chloe sighed, she was about to say something else but then Joyce came over with a plate of food and placed it in front of Chloe. She gave me a cup of coffee and the same for Chloe. Joyce then looked at me and said,

"Now, Max. Question of the day..." She paused, "Bacon Omelette... or Belgian waffle?"


End file.
